American Psycho: I'll Be There For You
by dbud
Summary: Chandler Bing thinks he is doing a good deed when he saves a strangers life. But that rash action changes his own life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.

**American Psycho - I'll be There for You**

By Dbud (feedback requested, email )

Summary: Chandler Bing has a fateful encounter with a man who will change his life.

Warning: While the first two chapters do not contain much rough material, future chapters most definitely will (Snuff, Rape, etc.). Read at your own risk!

* * *

Prologue

Starring:

Christian Bale as Patrick Bateman (American Psycho)

Matthew Perry as Chandler Bing (Friends)

* * *

Chandler Bing stepped off the train that brought him into the city from his house on Long Island along with thousands of others and began to make the trek towards the subway station for the first of his three subway rides to his office in New York City. It was a grueling commute he made twice every day, into the city and then back home again. He had been doing it for nearly ten years now, ever since he and his wife Monica had moved out of the city to their large house in the suburbs.

Most days he simply did it with little thought but the rut of married life was beginning to get him down. It's not that things were bad at home, on the contrary, Monica was the love of his life, but it was just the same thing every day. And on some days, like this one, the nearly two hour commute was really weighing on him. He had given up a lot to make his new wife happy. They rarely saw their former friends anymore; Joey, Chandler's very best friend, was off in Hollywood and was doing well as an actor; Ross, Monica's brother, was married again and having more kids; Phoebe, who was always a bit off, was working with Greenpeace and the last they had heard she was on some ship fighting whalers off the coast of Japan; and Rachel was living in the city and raising her daughter, Emma, who coincidentally was the child of Ross. But even though she lived and worked in the city still, they never saw her.

Most days, Chandler regretted moving out of the city. It was probably dumb to think things would never change after the wedding, but they had. He and Monica were in a rut just going through the motions. Sex, if he was lucky, was once a month and perfunctory.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Bing," he muttered to himself as he was jostled by the wall to wall packed commuters waiting for the second subway train on the platform.

"Look, I don't give a fuck what they said!"

Chandler looked over, as did several other people, at the man talking loudly on his cell phone.

"You tell that asshole if he gives me anymore shit about this take over I'll personally fire his ass and cancel his stock options! That ought to shut him up!"

Chandler rolled his eyes; he hated people who talked loudly like this on the train. The man on the cell phone was well dressed in an obviously expensive suit and overcoat. His briefcase looked leather and high end and his hair was slicked back. Chandler couldn't help but think he was styling himself after Gordon Gecko from the movie Wall Street. And not that Chandler often noted these sorts of things but the man also was quite good looking, with a solid build and chiseled jaw.

The thoughts of the man's rudeness faded as the sound of the train could be heard coming from down the tunnel. The crowd began to move forward, anticipating the arrival and jostling for position.

Suddenly, the man who had been talking on the phone lurched forward as the crowd pushed against him.

"HEY!" Chandler yelled out at the crowd in general, "Watch out!"

But the crowd kept pushing and Chandler watched helplessly as the man in the expensive suit was shoved off the edge of the platform.

"OH GOD!" someone screamed.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" someone else yelled out.

But no one was doing anything. Chandler began to push his way through the crowd, very nearly shoving people to the side to part the mass of humanity in his way. Reaching the edge of the platform, Chandler stopped to assess the situation. Lying across the tracks was the man he had seen on the cell phone. The man was trying to get up but was not moving quickly as he appeared to have struck his head and was dazed.

Just then, as if to emphasize the urgency of the moment, a loud train horn sounded and Chandler looked up just in time to see the bright light of the commuter subway train barreling down the tracks towards the man. Without thinking, Chandler leapt from the platform edge and landed roughly next to the fallen man, himself losing his balance and tumbling to the ground. Looking up, Chandler saw the train less than a hundred feet away.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what the fuck are you doing Bing?" was all he could say as he scrambled to his feet. Grabbing the man in the overcoat, he pulled him up.

"MOVE DAMMIT!" Chandler yelled at him as he could feel the light of the train on his back.

As Chandler tried to push him towards the far concrete wall, the man began to fight him, "My phone! I have to get my phone! It's my life!"

Chandler looked down and saw a high-tech phone laying in the dirt of the tracks, "Are you crazy!"

Seeing that the man would not be deterred and assuming that the blow to the head was causing his irrational behavior, Chandler lunged back and grabbed the phone and threw himself back against the far wall just moments before the train roared past. It felt to Chandler like he was in the middle of a tornado as the noise and wind was so loud he thought it would rip the fillings from his mouth. Finally, after an eternity it seemed, the train came to a stop and both he and the other man collapsed to the ground panting and relieved.

"Oh, oh my god! Y-you saved my life!" the man said with a tone of genuine thanks and shock in his voice.

"What-what's your name?" the man asked.

"Chandler Bing."

"Well Chandler Bing, you have a new best friend."

He reached his hand out and Chandler took it and they shook, "My name is Patrick. Patrick Bateman."

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.

**American Psycho - I'll be There for You**

By Dbud (feedback requested, email )

Summary: Chandler Bing gets to know his new benefactor and learns a some things about himself as well.

Warning: While this chapter does not contain much rough material, future chapters most definitely will (Snuff, Rape, etc.). Read at your own risk!

* * *

Chapter 2

Starring:

Christian Bale as Patrick Bateman (American Psycho)

Matthew Perry as Chandler Bing (Friends)

Megan Fox as Mikela Barnes (Transformers)

Jessica Biel as Johnny Rose (Powder Blue)

Courtney Cox as Monica Bing (Friends)

* * *

Contains graphic sex.

* * *

Three days later...

Chandler walked out of his office building around seven in the evening. He'd been working a lot of long hours recently as he was up for a promotion. The turmoil from his rescue on the subway tracks had died down. He had been interviewed by the local press and TV stations and he had even got a call from the mayor calling him a hero. But that ended after a day and he was back to just plain old Chandler Bing-office worker.

As he prepared to head towards the subway...

"BING!"

He heard his name and turned to see who had called out after him. He saw a man leaning against a long black limo parked on the curb.

"Patrick? What are you doing here?"

Patrick Bateman approached and warmly embraced Chandler who stood a bit stunned.

"When we spoke at the hospital I was a bit groggy and I don't think I was able to fully show my gratitude."

"Look Patrick, I appreciate your offer to pay me a reward but I don't want your money."

Patrick put his arm around Chandler's shoulder, "I get it. You have your pride, I can respect that. That's why I decided to take you out to show my appreciation of your efforts. So, you're coming with me tonight."

"I-I don't know, I mean my wife is expecting me..."

"Really?"

Before Chandler realized what was happening, Patrick had reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled his cell phone out.

"HEY! That's mine."

Chandler tried to grab it but Patrick was too fast and put his hand on Chandler's chest to hold him at arm's length. As he did, he began to scroll thru the contacts in the phone. Patrick's face scrunched up like he saw something he didn't like.

"Only five numbers in your contacts list Bing? Man, that's pathetic. You need me more than I thought. We have got to get you living before you die of boredom."

Holding up the phone, "Monica right?"

Patrick pressed the 'call' button and held the phone up to his ear. A few seconds later...

"Hello, is this Monica Bing? This is Malcolm Hodges. I work with your husband. He asked me to call you. He needs to work late tonight. Yes, yes, I'm afraid the Brewster account is close to imploding and we need Chandler to work his magic to help save it or we lose a ten million dollar account. Ah, yes, thank you Monica. I'll tell him. Oh, and don't wait up, he could be quite late."

Patrick tossed the phone back to Chandler who fumbled it several times, almost dropping it to the sidewalk before catching it.

"She says to be safe and she will see you in the morning. Now let's go. I know a great place to get a steak."

As Patrick approached the limo, the driver, who was a woman who looked like she should be a supermodel, stepped around and opened the door for him. Patrick slid inside and as he did Chandler saw him slide his hand up the woman's thigh and cup her buttock. Chandler was a bit surprised when she simply smiled.

"Coming Bing? We don't have all night!"

Chandler had to admit he was intrigued. Patrick seemed so cool and confident, everything Chandler wasn't. So, against his better judgment he got into the limo as well. He thought about grabbing the driver's rear as well but decided against it.

After a twenty minute limo ride, the two men got out and the smile faded quickly from Chandler's face as he looked around. The setting was not what he was expecting. Instead of a high end restaurant somewhere in Manhattan they instead were standing in a seedy part of the city. Chandler felt like he might get mugged, and if he was lucky just mugged, at any moment.

"Thanks Candice," Patrick told the driver as she closed the door behind them. He handed her two hundred dollar bills as well, "We'll call you when we're ready to leave so stay close."

"Of course Mister Bateman," she smiled warmly as she walked around towards the driver's side door and the car pulled away moments later.

"Ah, Patrick, I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I guess I assumed we'd be going someplace nicer."

Patrick rolled his eyes at Chandler, "Oh ye of little faith. This way."

Patrick began walking down a dark and very scary looking alley. Chandler reluctantly followed...

"Ah, you're not leading me down here to rob and kill me are you buddy?" Chandler asked with a half hearted laugh as he was only half kidding.

Patrick looked back over his shoulder and flashed what to Chandler appeared to be a very wicked grin, "You don't have any money remember? No reason to rob you first."

Chandler's fears weren't exactly put to rest by Patrick answer and demeanor. They kept walking about another two hundred feet and just when Chandler's patience was about at an end, they stopped and turned to face a metal door in the alley wall of a decrepit looking building. Patrick pulled his wallet from his coat pocket and slipped something that looked like a credit card from it. He then held the small square up to a spot on the wall next to the door. Chandler was shocked when it glowed red for an instant followed by a loud 'BZZZZZZ' sound and the door opened.

"Coming Bing?" Patrick asked flashing the same smile again as he stepped inside.

Chandler quickly followed as the door began to close behind Patrick and he barely made it inside before it slammed shut. Chandler looked around and was shocked. They were standing inside a entranceway with other larger rooms beyond. The rooms were opulently furnished and elegant. The walls were lined with dark wood and the carpet was a deep rich burgundy. The entire place was dimly lit but several tables with white cloths covering them could be seen in an adjacent room.

"Patrick! So good to see you again!"

Both men turned. While Patrick seemed nonplussed by what he saw Chandler was shocked yet again. Approaching them was a woman, tall and beautiful with long thick brown hair. While her beauty was distracting, that wasn't what Chandler was gaping at. The woman wore only a pair of spiked heels, panties, and a pair of garters with fish nets. She was totally topless with her large tits exposed.

"Ah, Melissa, "Patrick greeted her warmly as they embraced and she kissed him on his cheek as he cupped one of her breasts, cradling it as they spoke and stroking her nipple with his thumb.

"This is Chandler, a good friend..."

Melissa stepped to Chandler and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as well, "I know exactly who Mister Bing is. I saw the news. We all owe you for saving Patrick's life."

She stood, arching her back and pushing her breasts out as if waiting for Chandler to reach out and take a handful.

"No one more than I," Patrick added, "So I want you to take extra special care of him."

"Oh, don't worry, we will. This way gentlemen, I'll show you to your table."

The two men followed Melissa with Chandler trying hard not to stare at her rear but failing as he now realized her panties were actually a string thong. The room she led them to was large and sparsely populated by tables and booths for dining. Only a few other people were seated, all men. But there were about ten women, all equally beautiful as Melissa and all equally provocatively dressed in the room as well. Some were serving meals or refilling drinks, while others stood chatting and smiling with the patrons, while still others simply stood against the wall as if waiting to be summoned.

Every time one of the women would interact with one of the male patrons, she would be groped or fondled in some way. Chandler watched as woman stood bending forward slightly over a table as she poured wine from a bottle into several glasses of three men enjoying dinner. As she did so, one of the men had his hand on her ass cheek, rubbing and pinching her rear. Another man dining alone, had a woman seated on his knee and he had both hands wrapped around her torso as he cupped her breasts, lifting them as if weighing them. As he did this, she casually cut him off a bite sized piece of steak and fed it to him on the end of a fork.

Melissa seated them in an isolated booth after taking their coats.

"Thank you darling. Are Mikela and Johnny working tonight?" Patrick asked.

Melissa nodded.

"Good, tell them we will want them after dinner, so be a dear and make sure they are ready so we don't have to wait."

Melissa smiled and nodded again as she left them alone at the table.

"Oh my god!" Chandler exclaimed as soon as she was out of ear shot, "I can't believe places like this exist. I had no idea!"

Chandler's excitement and shock were evident on his face. Patrick smiled coolly, leaning back, "Stick with me kid and I'll show you things you never imagined."

Just then another woman, equally stunning as the other and barely dressed approached, "Your usual Mister Bateman?" she asked as she handed him a glass of liquor with two ice cubes floating inside. He nodded and took the glass. She then slid a second glass to Chandler who took it without caring what was in it. Taking a sip...

"Oh man! That is good scotch!"

Patrick raised his glass, "It better be at five hundred a glass."

Chandler nearly coughed up the liquid in his mouth but caught it, realizing that it was probably fifty bucks worth of scotch he was about to spit up.

"To you Chandler Bing, for saving my life. Here is hoping I can do the same in return some day."

"Wow, tha-thank you Patrick, this is all so great."

Both men took sips from their respective glasses. After ordering and engaging in small talk...

"May I ask you something Chandler? Why didn't you cop a feel of Melissa when we came in?"

"What? Well, I barely know her. Plus I'm married."

Patrick chuckled, "Married shmarried. That ring on your finger doesn't mean you stop being a man. Doesn't mean you can't admire other beautiful women."

"Well, no, I guess not, but I just..."

Patrick snapped his fingers and a woman standing just outside the booth approached, "Yes Mister Bateman?"

"Have a seat dear and let my friend here fondle your tits would you?"

Even though he phrased it as a request, it was obvious that Patrick wasn't asking but telling the woman what to do. She complied, sitting quickly and turning her torso towards Chandler. Arching her back she offered her breasts up to him as she leaned her head back in a posture of total submission. Chandler hesitated although he couldn't help but stare at her chest, large and heaving before him.

"I-I don't..."

"Oh Jesus dude, come on! Your wife will never know. There is a woman right there offering herself to you. All you have to do is have the balls to take her."

Chandler raised his hand and was about to touch her when he stopped, his fingertips only an inch from her large soft mounds. He still seemed hesitant.

"Look Bing, this is what they are here for."

"Well, I know they are paid to be here..."

"Not the waitresses. Women!"

Patrick slammed his hand on the table as if to emphasize the point, "They are here to be enjoyed. Trust me, a woman has no greater purpose than to be enjoyed by a man. Now, live a little and grab those tits!"

Chandler felt like he didn't really have a choice and took two large handfuls of the woman's breasts.

"That's it!" Patrick offered supportively as Chandler massaged her tits as if these were the first ones he had ever held. Patrick couldn't help but chuckle to himself watching Chandler obviously enjoying the experience in spite of himself.

Just when Chandler was reaching the point of too long, two women walked up carrying their meals.

"Should we come back?" one of the women asked.

"Oh, ah, no, that's okay, I'm done here," Chandler told them as the woman he was fondling smiled at him as she slipped from the booth and the other two slid their dinner plates onto the table. As they did, Chandler pulled his cloth napkin from the table and used it to cover the bulge in his pants.

Over the next hour as they ate, the two men talked about themselves with each telling the other about their lives. Patrick was the managing partner of mergers and acquisitions at Pierce & Pierce, a high end investment firm on Wall Street Chandler learned as he had wondered what the man did to earn so much money that he threw around. As they ate, Patrick lauded Chandler with tales of his sexual exploits with various models and actresses and his trips abroad and to the Caribbean.

After they were done eating and their empty plates were cleared...

"Man, thank you Patrick, that was one of the best steaks I have ever had."

He wasn't lying, it had been. Chandler hadn't asked how much it cost and quite frankly didn't want to know. Patrick had insisted on paying for everything and even though Chandler felt a bit guilty he let him figuring he did deserve this for his heroics after all.

"So, wow..." Chandler said looking at his watch which made him a bit self conscious as he saw the large diamond encrusted watch on Patrick's wrist, "I guess I should be getting home."

"Not so fast homie, the night isn't over yet."

Before Chandler could ask what he meant two women approached. They were dressed as the others had been; in extremely high heels and thongs and nothing else. Seeing them, Patrick smiled wide and greeted them warmly...

"Ladies! Let me introduce you to my good friend Chandler Bing. Chandler this is Johnny Rose..." the first woman slid into the booth and pressed herself up against Patrick. She was pretty with a lean athletic body, strong thighs and buttocks and full C cup tits. She had shoulder length brown hair and pouty lips.

..."And this is Mikela."

The second woman stood at the edge of the table as if allowing herself to be admired. She was thin with an incredibly flat and taunt stomach and smaller breasts than Johnny, but no less firm and perfectly shaped. Mikela was a petite girl but her heels made her about five feet eight inches tall. She had long thick jet black hair but her most striking feature was her face which was flawless in its beauty. She had the palest most flawless skin he had ever seen which was only offset by the bright red of her lips.

"Mikela, why don't you take Chandler on a tour of the back rooms."

"Of course Patrick."

The young woman, who couldn't have been more than twenty five pulled Chandler from the booth by his arm which she quickly draped over her shoulder.

"I, ah, I don't...wha...back rooms?"

"Oh come on silly willy," Mikela cooed, "Trust me, I am way better company than mean ole Patrick."

Not seeming to have much of a choice, Chandler followed with the mostly nude beauty clinging to him. Mikela led him to a door coated in red leather and opened it and stepped through, guiding him through it as well.

The two of them entered a hallway on the other side. The hall was similar to the outer rooms but even more luxurious. The walls were lined with paintings and other furnishings and dim lamps every twenty feet or so. Interspersed between the light fixtures were arched openings that Chandler assumed led to rooms on the other side. Each doorway was covered though with heavy velvet curtains. As Chandler followed Mikela they passed five such side rooms.

As they walked past one of them Chandler heard a several muffled moans followed by a female voice giggling. Mikela gave him a look and smiled as if embarrassed. They passed another room and this time a loud man's voice called out...

"OH FUCK! Don't stop!"

Mikela turned, ignoring the man's cries of obvious pleasure, "Come on baby, there are some more private rooms down here."

She led Chandler down a series of turns in the hall until they reached a section of corridor with no additional rooms in it except one at the end. The room was circular with the rear half covered by a leather sofa that lined the curved wall. In the center was a lighted and raised table. They entered the room and Mikela pushed Chandler onto the seat as she turned and pulled the curtains free of their hooks and closed them over the entranceway.

She turned to face him and smiled wide. Chandler had a look of utter shock and disbelief on his face as he stared at her.

"Y-you are so beautiful," he blurted out and then looked sheepish as he realized how dumb he sounded.

"Ahhhh, you are so sweet. Patrick said you were."

Mikela stood before him, letting his eyes flow over her body.

"Pat-patrick told you about me?"

"Of course. He told me how you saved his life. Patrick is one of our most valued and generous patrons, so in a way we all owe you for saving him."

As she spoke, Mikela turned her back towards Chandler and bent forward over the table while keeping her legs locked and straight and crossing her ankles. She slipped her thumbs between her hips and the edges of her thong and pulled them down, letting the undergarment stretch as she pulled them down and over her buttocks. Chandler sat mouth agape staring at her ass which was perfect and round. When her panties reached her mid-thighs, Mikela began to shimmy and shake her rear to work her thong down her legs until they simply fell away, wrapped around her ankles.

"Well, ah, yeah, he does seem like a great guy," Chandler said absent mindedly as he stared at her ass and her pussy lips smashed and pushed out between her thighs..

Mikela turned back to face him, now totally nude...

"So, ah, where are you from Mi-Mikela?" Chandler asked trying to fill the silence with something.

"Me? I'm from California. Remember that whole thing with those alien robots a few years back?"

Chandler nodded quickly, "Yeah, I think I read something about that..."

"Well, I was dating this guy and got mixed up in all of that. But then we broke up and I thought it might be a good idea to get a fresh start. So I moved to New York and met Patrick and he got me this job."

"And y-you like working here?"

"Of course silly. I get to meet all sorts of interesting people like you and Patrick, but you don't really want to keep talking about my job do you?"

Chandler simply stared up at her not sure what to say.

"Go ahead," she purred as she lifted her right foot and placed it on the edge of the leather sofa only an inch or so from his crotch, "Touch me, it's okay."

Chandler started to reach forward but then stopped, "I-I'm married."

Mikela laughed, "Well I won't tell if you won't. It's fine, go ahead...and don't worry about the cost, Patrick took care of it all."

He was still trying to decide if he should when his hands reached forward as if of their own volition. One hand closed around her right breast while the other reached up to the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

Mikela cooed as she felt his hands on her, "Oh yeah, that's it Chandler."

As he fondled her, Mikela returned the favor and reached her slender fingers down towards his groin. Chandler tensed as she took a firm hold of his manhood through his pants. Their eyes met and she smiled at the look of terror on his face, "Don't worry baby, I won't bite...much."

She kept rubbing and felt his cock stiffening in her hand, "Ohhhhh, Mister Bing," she said in exaggerated and babyish tone, "Is that all for me?"

"I-I-I," Chandler was stammering now, "I'm married," was all he could blurt out as Mikela reach down and began to unzip his pants.

"Tell you what Chandler," she said as she dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled his cock, hard and long, from his pants, "Why don't I get started and if you want me to stop you just tap me on the shoulder. Okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, Mikela lowered her head and enveloped his cock with her mouth. Chandler's body jerked several times as he felt the warm and wet sensation of her mouth over his erection. He fell back against the sofa, letting her go to work on him, which she did in earnest. Mikela began to suck and lick his cock and balls hard, teasing and pleasuring him like he had never known.

He couldn't remember the last time Monica had gone down on him and even then, it was nowhere near this good. After that fleeting thought of his wife, all thoughts of her and any reservations he had about what was happening were forced from his mind by Mikela's glorious cock-sucking skills.

Over the next few minutes, Chandler's body jerked and spasmed as she worked his sensitive organ to the fullest. He muttered and murmured softly throughout the experience, "oh shit, oh fuck, oh god!" was all he could say.

Finally, after several minutes of sucking and tugging and slurping and jerking, Chandler felt his orgasm welling. His head fell back and he closed his eyes as Mikela began to work his cock harder and faster obviously sensing his climax was building.

"Oh fuck! OH, AH, OH SHIT!" Chandler yelled out as his cum filled Mikela's mouth but she seemed undeterred and kept sucking hard, swallowing as she did and gulping down his semen.

Chandler couldn't help but think how different this was from Monica's blow jobs. They were nowhere near as energetic and she never swallowed. Chandler's entire body shook and stiffened as Mikela's head continued to bob up and down over his groin as she kept up her efforts. Chandler's face was twisted and scrunched as he was becoming so sensitive that he was wishing she would stop but couldn't bring himself to actually form the words to ask her too.

Finally, and mercifully, she stopped and sat back, curling her heels under her rear sitting on them. Mikela was panting and winded a bit as she brushed her hair back. Chandler couldn't help but stare at her face and think how gorgeous she was.

"O-oh my g-god-d!" he stammered, "That was incredible. You, you are so good at that!"

Mikela smiled wide, "Why thank you Chandler, aren't you the sweetest thing. It was my pleasure."

Chandler wanted to say something back but couldn't as he was simply too stunned to speak. Mikela turned and opened a small door in the base of the table next to her. Reaching in, she pulled a bottle of water from it, twisted off the cap, and took several long gulps of the cool clear liquid.

'Oh god! She even drinks sexy!' Chandler thought to himself as he watched her throat moving as she swallowed the water with her head tilted back.

She put the water back and slipped onto the sofa next to him, seeming to be waiting for him to recover. After another minute or so...

"So, do you want anything else Chandler?"

"Ah, like what?"

"Absolutely anything you want? Don't you worry, Patrick is very generous and he said he'd take care of whatever you want."

"Oh, ah, well, I don't know, I mean that was great so I'm not sure..."

"You want to hurt me some?" Mikela said in a very matter of fact tone.

"What!"

"Hurt me?," she repeated, "You can if you want. Patrick does sometimes. It's totally alright."

"Patrick hurts you?" Chandler asked with a tone of shock in his voice.

"Well yeah. Not all the time, but sometimes like when the market drops or he can't get a dinner reservation or floor seats to the Knicks. I'm totally cool with it. Plus I'm off in a few minutes so if you mess up my face a little it's okay."

"What? N-no, I don't, no."

"Oh," Mikela actually sounded a bit surprised at his refusal, "It's cool, whatever you want."

The two of them sat in silence for nearly a minute seeming to be waiting for the awkwardness of the previous conversation to fade. When it didn't Chandler stood and began to zip up his pants. Mikela stood to and began to help him smooth his shirt and straighten his tie.

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and stared into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Chandler simply stood and let her do what she wanted until she leaned back and let him go.

"Well, ah, thanks for a great time," he told her as he turned to leave.

"Look Chandler, I don't meet many nice guys in my business and you seem like a really nice guy, so if you want to see me again that'd be cool."

"Really?" Chandler was surprised.

"Yeah," she approached and reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled a pen and business card out. She quickly wrote on the back and handed it back to him. He read it. It was her name, phone number, and address. Chandler noted it wasn't more than twenty blocks from where he worked.

"So, call me anytime you want to come by. I know you're married and all but we can still hang out and fuck and stuff."

"Ah, yeah, well...thanks," Chandler pocketed the card without deciding if he would ever use it but figuring having the option would be nice.

"And don't worry," she added as Chandler turned to leave, "I won't charge you. Patrick is very..."

"...generous," Chandler finished her statement before he left the room and made his way back through the hallways towards the front area.

As he turned a corner he was met with several of the room openings covered with the heavy drapes. Realizing he didn't even know what part of the city he was in and not wanting to walk back down that alley alone, he began to call out in a loud whisper...

"Patrick!"

He heard a sound from one of the rooms and pulled back the curtain. He immediately wished he hadn't as he saw a man, a large fat man, totally nude and bent over the lighted table in the middle of the room. Also inside was a woman, tall and beautiful. He recognized her as Melissa, the woman who had greeted and seated them when they had arrived. She naked except for a pair of knee high boots and a series of straps that formed a harness around her hips. Attached to the harness was a large red dildo that protruded from between her legs. She was standing behind the man and it was obvious what was about to happen.

"Sorry!" Chandler blurted out as he quickly closed the drape and his eyes trying hard to un-see what he had just witnessed.

Chandler kept walking and against his better judgment he took a handful of the heavy curtain covering the next room entrance. Taking a deep breath, he cautiously pulled it back peeking inside slowly and ready to turn away if he saw anything even slightly as disturbing as the first.

Inside he saw three men in their fifties who all appeared to be Japanese and wearing business suits. They were sitting on the leather couch while two young women wearing school girl outfits and pink wigs danced on the table. The two girls were each holding a bottle of champagne in each hand and were pouring the bottle's contents out over the faces and open mouths of the men who seemed to be enjoying this greatly. As Chandler stood watching, one of the girls turned and if he had been forced to guess at her age, he wouldn't have thought she was older than fifteen.

He closed the curtain muttering, "Dammit!" to himself.

"Chandler is that you?"

"Patrick?" he responded trying to keep his voice down.

"In here."

Chandler opened the drape to the room he thought Patrick's voice was coming from. He was relieved when he saw the smiling face of Patrick Bateman looking up at him from the sofa. Patrick was sitting wide legged and with his arms spread across the back of the couch. In one hand he held a large cigar with smoke rolling from the tip. In the other hand he held a glass of scotch. Kneeling in front of him was the same woman who had been with Mikela when they met them at the dinner table. Only her back and ass was visible to Chandler as she was facing away from him with her face buried in Patrick's groin.

"You remember Johnny?" patrick said as he took several puffs on his cigar.

The woman stopped what she was doing and looked back over her shoulder at Chandler. She smiled weakly as a thing line of drool stretched between her lips and the tip of Patrick's cock.

"Ah, yeah."

The woman turned back to his cock and went back to giving Patrick a blow job.

"So how was Mikela? Fun huh?"

"Yeah, she was great. Look Patrick I gotta get home. It's past midnight. Monica's gonna be pissed."

Patrick's face turned sour, "Dude if you go through your life caring what women think you'll worry yourself to an early grave."

"Well, still, I gotta go."

"Okay, okay. Look let me finish up here and we'll head out. Meet me out front in ten."

Chandler nodded and as he turned to leave heard Patrick speak to the woman sucking his cock, "You heard the man, you're on the clock. Now get to it bitch!"

About ten minutes later...

Chandler looked up from his seat at the bar as he saw Patrick approaching. Chandler was struck at how impeccably quaffed Patrick was with not a hair out of place or a wrinkle in his suit.

"Okay Bing. We are outta here."

Not waiting for Chandler, Patrick walked past quickly and was out in the alley before he had even gotten out of his chair. Hurrying to catch up, Chandler saw the limo at the end of the alley and the beautiful driver standing with the door open as Patrick got in and Chandler quickly followed. The limo pulled away and both men sat in silence in the back, each staring out their respective windows. After several long minutes...

"Um, Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, when Mikela and I were talking..."

"You two talked?" Patrick asked chuckling.

Chandler smiled sheepishly, "Well, yeah, some, but when we were she said something. She said you liked to hurt her. Is that true?"

Patrick nodded, "Yes, sometimes."

Chandler was shocked at his casualness. He had expected Patrick to deny the accusation, or at least that's what Chandler would have felt if someone asked him that question; that it was an accusation. Seeing his discomfort, Patrick turned towards him on the seat and leaned in to explain.

"Look Chandler, men aren't supposed to be like this."

"Like what?"

"These wusses that they are today. We are supposed to be conquerors and warriors. We just had the misfortune of being born in this fucking century. I fucking guarantee you the gladiators of Rome didn't have a problem hurting a woman who got a bit too full of herself."

"And Mikela did that? Got too full of herself?"

"All beautiful women do at some point. They think they run the world. But they are the prizes for the men who actually do run the world. And sometimes, they need to be reminded of that fact."

Patrick took a long drag off his cigar, "Look, I like Mikela. As women like her go, she's relatively pleasant but every so often, it's fun to cut loose. You know, too do whatever you want without worrying if she's enjoying herself or not. And trust me, even though they might not admit it, women love it too."

"They want to be hurt?"

"They want you to enjoy yourself; to do whatever it is that makes you happy. That's when a woman is truly happy, when she is pleasing a man. And if that means hurting her a little then that's what it means. How many times have you heard women say they want a man to take charge? They want a man who knows what he wants? Huh?"

"Well, yeah I guess so."

"Those are code words man. What they mean is they want a man to take control of them. Most women are too prudish to do the things they want, sexually I mean. So if a man gets a little rough it gives her an excuse to do what she really wants to do but can't bring herself to ask for. She can tell herself the only reason I got fucked up the ass was because he'd have hurt me more if I refused and not because I'm a dirty slut who wanted it. It gives her an out. Trust me, the more prim and proper the bitch is, the more she wants to cut loose and act like a total whore. You just have to give them the excuse."

Chandler didn't seem to agree.

"Let me take a wild guess...your marriage is a bit stale right?"

He could tell by the expression on Chandler's face that he was right.

"Sex life not what it used to be or maybe it never was that great to begin with. Tell me, when was the last time you fucked your wife?"

"Well, I ah, about two weeks ago we made..."

"Not made love to her! Fucked her! Bent her over the kitchen table and fucked like you really want too?"

"Well, never I guess. Not like that."

"And why not? She's your wife isn't she. If you can fuck any woman like that, shouldn't it be her? And trust me when I tell you that secretly she wants you to do just that."

"I don't think so."

"If you say so Chandler but trust me, if there's one thing I know, it's women."

"You? You're not even married."

Patrick seemed a bit hurt that Chandler was questioning him, "Maybe not but I was engaged once."

"Really when?"

"About ten years ago?"

"What happened? Why'd it end?"

"Oh, I broke it off. Evelyn...that was her name, Evelyn, she wasn't the right girl for me. So I ended her."

"What?"

"The engagement, I ended it. It was a pretty brutal break-up. Look Chandler the point I am making is you need to be more take charge...like me..."

The limo began to slow...

"Well, this is my building."

Chandler looked out the window, "Wow, you live here?"

"I own the building. But yeah, the penthouse is mine."

Patrick got out, "Think about what I said Chandler. No one ever wished they had fucked less when they were dead. The driver will take you anywhere you want to go."

And with that, Patrick slammed the door and headed into the lobby as the limo pulled away.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked after lowering the partition a few inches. Chandler gave her his address and she raised the dark glass and he rode in silence all the way home.

* * *

The next morning...

Chandler got out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was about ten AM. After his late night, he had called into work and told them he would be in late. Monica had been asleep when he had gotten home. He walked into the kitchen and saw her sipping a glass of orange juice.

Monica was the head chef at a restaurant only about twenty minutes away. She always left well after Chandler did as he had to leave early for his commute. Even though he never admitted it, he had always resented her being able to sleep in while he crept around trying not to wake her every morning. She saw him standing in the doorway...

"So, did you get everything settled at work dear?"

Chandler nodded, "Yeah. Everything worked out well last night."

"Great," Monica said absent-mindedly and not really listening as Chandler approached.

He stepped up behind her and grabbed Monica by the rear, placing his hands on her ass. Monica flinched, "CHANDLER!"

"What? You have a great ass babe."

Monica seemed shocked, "Well thank you I guess. But I have to get into work."

She turned to pull away but Chandler grabbed her by the shoulder with one hand while keeping the other on her butt, "You can be in late this morning. You are the boss after all so what are they gonna do?"

"Chandler, what has gotten into you? I-I, ah, I can't be late. Now please let me go."

"No."

"What? Chandler, I said..."

"And I said no!" Chandler cut her off with a sharp tone in his voice. Reaching down, he pulled his towel free and Monica flinched as she was presented with his nakedness.

"Get down on your knees," he told her flatly.

"What? Chandler? What are you doing?"

Taking her chin in his hand, he held his wife's face as he stared into her eyes, "Look, you are my wife and I'm not asking you, I'm telling you...get on your knees."

Monica stood for several long seconds staring back at him and Chandler suddenly realized he had made a terrible mistake.

'Oh fuck!' he thought, 'I blew it! She's gonna go ballistic!'

"Mon-moni-c-ca, look I..." Chandler began to stammer and was about to apologize when...

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay," Monica repeated as she dropped down to the floor kneeling before her husband with his cock hanging in her face. Looking up, she opened her mouth and took his sex organ between her lips and began to suck. He immediately stiffened and grew erect as she began to work his cock with her lips. Reaching up, she took the shaft in her hand and began to jerk in time with the movement of her mouth.

"No hands," he told her curtly.

She looked up and he repeated, "No hands, just your mouth."

To Chandler's amazement, Monica dropped her hands to her sides and began to suck and work his cock with only her lips and tongue. Placing his hands on his head, Chandler stood in the middle of his kitchen enjoying having his second great blow job in less than twelve hours. After a minute or so, he reached down and took two thick handfuls of his wife's hair and began to guide her head back and forth. Every so often he would pause with his cock deep in Monica's mouth and hold it there enjoying the sensations and letting her gag on it before letting her pull back. It didn't take long for Chandler's cock to begin to throb as he felt his orgasm welling up from his balls.

"Oh yeah Mikela, that's it!"

A shiver of panic shuddered thru him as he realized what he had said and he froze but his wife didn't seem to notice and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mon-monica, oh yeah, Monica," he repeated several times.

Before he could worry anymore though, all other thoughts were forced from his mind as he tensed, pushing himself up onto the balls of his feet. Lurching forward and propping himself up with one hand on the edge of the counter, Chandler's face grimaced as he came hard in his wife's mouth and spurt after spurt shot from the tip of his cock into the back of Monica's throat.

"OH FUCK!"

Chandler gripped her hair hard as he held her in front of him, letting his orgasm subside slowly and savoring the pleasure. Chandler's head fell back as he breathed deeply as his cock began to droop and fell from Monica's mouth. She fell back as well, leaning against the cabinets, her hair disheveled with drool and cum dripping from her lips as his cock hung over her face, a few last drops of cum running down her cheek.

Chandler looked down at her pretty face enjoying the feeling he was having standing over her.

"I...I'm gonna go jump in the shower again Mon," and with that he turned to leave the kitchen. Stopping just as he reached the hall, he turned back, "I could really go for some breakfast before you leave though. Whip me up some."

About twenty minutes later, Chandler walked back down this time dressed. He saw that Monica's car was gone from the driveway indicating that she had already left for work. He entered the kitchen and stopped as a wide smile crossed his face. Laid out on the kitchen table was a large breakfast spread consisting of a plate with scrambled eggs and several slices of bacon. On several side plates were some toast and a waffle and some slices of fruit and hash browns. Also sitting out were glasses filled with orange juice and milk and a cup of coffee. It was quite the spread.

It was funny, Monica was a renowned chef but he could not remember the last time she cooked for him, "We'll have to change that," he muttered as he sat and flipped open the paper and took a bite of bacon, enjoying it greatly.

As he opened the paper, and folded it to read the business section he covered a small story in the bottom corner of one of the back pages. The headline read: 'Jane Doe Found Dead.'

The story went on to detail how a woman's body had been found badly beaten and stabbed to death by the river. If Chandler had of seen the accompanying photo he would have recognized the woman by the name Johnny Rose from the previous night.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.

**American Psycho - I'll be There for You**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Summary: Chandler Bing begins to enjoy life a bit more, taking some cues from his new friend, Patrick Bateman.

Chapter 3

Starring:

Christian Bale as Patrick Bateman (American Psycho)

Matthew Perry as Chandler Bing (Friends)

Megan Fox as Mikela Barnes (Transformers)

Courtney Cox as Monica Bing (Friends)

Contains graphic sex and BDSM.

* * *

Three weeks later...

"OH FUCK! That's it! Fuck me Chandler! FUCK ME!" Mikela yelled out as Chandler Bing thrust hard and deep pushing his cock into her pussy.

Mikela was on her back underneath him with her ankles resting on his shoulders. While Chandler fucked Monica missionary style many times during their ten year marriage, it was never like this, at least not until recently when their sex life had taken a decided turn for the better. But still, fucking a hard-bodied twenty five year old Mikela as hard as he could muster was still something all together different.

Chandler was pounding his organ into her, his face dripping with sweat and his thighs burning from the effort but he didn't stop. He had never fucked like this and the last few weeks of thrice weekly fuck sessions with Mikela had been the best three weeks of his life. He had certainly felt somewhat guilty about cheating on Monica, but the sight of Mikela's naked body, the feeling of her mouth on his cock, and the sensation of his cock in her ass made him forget any feelings of doubt.

Mikela was doing her usual, screaming at the top of her lungs during their fuck sessions. Chandler was ninety percent sure she was faking all of it but he let himself believe it was all genuine; and in any case, he frankly didn't care.

"OH GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Mikela screamed as she reached up and began pounding the wall over the headboard of her king-sized bed. Chandler smiled to himself as he kept thrusting hard. Mikela's back arched and her tits were forced up nearly into his face as she lifted him off the bed with her hips while wrapping her thighs around his waist.

'Oh yeah, I am the MAN!' Chandler thought to himself, not caring if she was faking or not.

As Mikela was screaming and writhing in real or fake orgasmic pleasure, Chandler felt his own, very real climax approaching. Mikela, seeing his facial expression, realized this fact...

"Cum on my face Chandler."

"What?" he panted back to her.

"On my face...please!"

Chandler thrust several more times and just before he couldn't hold back anymore, he pulled his cock free of her warm and wet pussy and pushed himself up onto his knees, straddling her chest. Mikela's face was hovering just a few inches below the red and swollen tip of his dick. Chandler was gripping the base of his organ tight with his hand but once in position, he let go and let a tremendous gout of white fluid erupt from his cock.

The stream hit Mikela in the forehead, just above her right eye, and the long spurt fell across her pale skin, stretching down across her cheek and to her jaw line. Chandler's face twisted as his mouth formed an 'O' and his eyes rolled back in his head as he began to jerk his organ furiously. Spurt after spurt flew from the tip, as Mikela turned her face side to side, letting his warm cum coat her skin.

"OH GOD!" Chandler yelled as his body jerked and his balls emptied their contents all over Mikela and her pillows. Finally, he fell forward, catching himself with his free hand on her headboard. He was winded and near exhaustion when his cock finally stopped it's eruption.

Chandler collapsed, panting, onto the bed, next to a slimy Mikela. He closed his eyes savoring the pleasure and sweet exhaustion he was now experiencing. After several long minutes...

"Um, Chandler?"

"Huh, yeah baby?"

"Could you help me to the bathroom?"

Chandler opened his eyes, "Uh, yeah but why do you need..."

Then he saw Mikela with her eyes closed, sitting up on the bed. Her face was literally covered with his cum and she was trying to open her eyes but straining to see anything. She was holding her hands up in front of her face with long strands of gooey white fluid between her fingers as well. Chandler couldn't help but laugh.

"HEY!" she exclaimed, "Don't you dare laugh! This is all your fault!"

"I'm sorry baby. Here let me help you."

Chandler took Mikela by the arm and guided her off the bed and into the bathroom so she could clean up. While she stood at the sink, wiping his jizz off her face, he turned on the shower and stepped inside. After a minute, Chandler looked up when the shower door was pulled back and Mikela stepped inside with him.

She immediately pressed her body against his, kissing his neck and wrapping her hand around his balls and tugging on them gently. Chandler's eyes began to flutter. He was in heaven.

"I-I ca-can't Mikela. It's been twice in less than an hour. I can't do it again so soon."

Mikela looked up, an evil grin on her face, "That sounds like a challenge," she began to pull on his cock with her hand, "I bet I can get you hard again."

"I bet you could baby but I have to get back to work. I've already missed too much work these last few weeks. If my boss finds out..."

It was about two PM. Chandler had taken a long lunch, as he had done a number of times over the past few weeks, to come see Mikela at her apartment.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Your big promotion. Don't want to lose out on that."

Mikela turned and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "Are you saying that your new job is more important than me?"

Mikela began to pout and shake; she seemed to be crying.

"Wha-what? N-no! No way, it's just..." Chandler was stammering and he reached up and began to rub her shoulders. Just then Mikela turned and he saw a wicked glint in her eye and he realized she was fucking with him and Mikela began to laugh.

"OH MY GOD! You are so gullible. You totally deserved that. I'll never get all your cum out of my hair."

Chandler grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the wall, kissing her deeply as the hot water flowed over them and Mikela wrapped her right leg around his waist. He couldn't believe it but actually did feel his cock begin to stiffen yet again.

"See," she whispered as she felt his organ pressed against her stomach, "Told ya."

Chandler couldn't believe he was saying it but, "I gotta go. I gotta get back."

Seeing he really was troubled, "It's okay," Mikela offered, letting him off the hook.

"Once you get your new job, I'll come by and we can christen your new office. I'll suck your cock from under your desk and then you can fuck me bent over it."

"Up the ass?" Chandler asked smiling.

Mikela scrunched up her face, like she was offended by the question, "Of course! Is there any other way to christen a new desk other than with a little sodomy?"

Chandler smiled as he turned from her to wash his hair and finish his shower.

"If we do it during business hours though, you'll have to gag me...you know how loud I get with anal."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...

Chandler was dressed and slipping his shoes back on when Mikela emerged from the bathroom. She was brushing her long black hair and leaning in the doorway. She wore a light silk robe, tied around the waist but open at the top, showing off her breasts. Even with no makeup and wet hair, Chandler wouldn't help but stare at her beauty.

She approached and kissed him deeply again. Without another word, Chandler turned and left to head back to the office.

As he stepped off the elevator and into the lobby of Mikela's building, his cell phone beeped in his pocket. Pulling it out, he glanced at the screen. It read: 'Patrick B.'

Answering it, "Patrick, buddy, how's that life that you owe to me saving it?"

Chandler laughed as he ribbed his new found friend, "Tonight? A party?"

Over the last few weeks, Patrick had taken Chandler out a number of times and to several parties. Well, to call them parties was probably not selling them high enough, they were gatherings of epic proportions. Chandler had seen things in the last few weeks that he could not have imagined prior to meeting Patrick; things that put the first night they had gone out and he had met Mikela to shame. Everyone knew Patrick and Patrick knew everyone. And everyone it seemed, either owed Patrick a favor or wanted something from him. Men, powerful men, literally stammered when they met him. And women, Jesus! Chandler had never seen women throw themselves at a guy like this. He was even better at picking up women than his former roommate Joey, who was legendary.

As Chandler walked out to the sidewalk and began to flag down a cab, "I really can't Patrick, sorry but I promised Monica I'd be home for dinner tonight...Yeah yeah, I know, if I live to please a woman...What?...Victoria's Secret models?...really?...ah, wow, that sounds like a great party...but no, no..."

Chandler literally shook his head as if he was shaking off a magic spell Patrick was casting on him...

"I can't. I promised Monica...well, thanks for understanding Patrick...uh, where am I? Uh, at work..."

Chandler wasn't sure why he was lying but for some reason he didn't want to tell Patrick he was leaving Mikela's...

"Yeah, I'm, ah, heading to a meeting...Okay, thanks for the offer, see you later Patrick."

As Chandler put his phone back into his pocket and climbed into the back seat of a cab to head back to his office, he didn't notice the dark blue town car parked across the street. He also didn't notice as the tinted rear window lowered, revealing the face of the passenger. As the cab pulled away, Patrick Bateman watched it as he lowered his cell phone, pressing a button and ending the call.

* * *

Later that night...

Chandler closed the front door of his house behind him as he entered the foyer.

"Monica! I'm home!" he called out as he tossed his overcoat over the railing of the stairs and set his briefcase down.

He sniffed the air, trying to guess what she had made for dinner. The past few weeks had not only been great because of Mikela, but at home too things were improving. Taking Patrick's advice, Chandler had become more firm with his wife, making it clear what he expected of her. To his surprise, she had responded positively. Not only was their sex life improving but she was now cooking him breakfast and dinner every morning and night. He could swear he had put on five pounds in the last two weeks.

Not smelling anything though, he walked around the corner and saw an empty dining room. Staring at it, he heard something behind him and turned to see Monica walking down the stairs.

"So, ah, what's for dinner?"

She hesitated at the bottom step but then approached, "Oh, yeah, well I just got home a few minutes ago. So I thought we might order in."

Chandler looked at her sternly for several moments, "Order in?"

"Yes, I, ah, didn't have time to prepare..."

"We talked about this didn't we Monica?"

Chandler walked over and sat down at the dinner table, turning one of the chairs to face her.

"Yes, I guess we did, but I didn't think..."

"And we agreed," he cut her off, "That you would begin cooking us dinner. I commute over three hours a day to afford this house. You work right down the street and your restaurant barely breaks even. It seems the least I can expect is to have a good meal waiting for me when I get home. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Monica seemed disturbed by her husband's demeanor, "Well yes, I guess so. I'll go get something started."

As she walked by, Chandler reached up and grabbed Monica by the wrist. He squeezed so hard, she flinched as she felt pain, "I'm afraid that's not quite good enough Monica. We had a deal...and you broke it. Even if you start now, I'll have to wait at least an hour and that's not what we agreed."

"Well, I, ah, I guess you're right, but I don't see what I can do except..."

"Bend over the table Monica."

She stood a bit stunned by what Chandler had just said. Several seconds passed as she stood as if waiting for him to laugh and reveal that he was joking.

"What?" she asked tentatively, "You want me too..."

"Bend...over...the...table," he completed her sentence and spoke each word deliberately. Then added, "And lift your skirt."

"Ch-Chand-ler, I-I..."

He stood and Monica took a step back, suddenly a bit afraid of her husband for the first time in her life. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek as she flinched when his fingertips touched her face, "Let's not make this harder than it has to be dear. We had a deal and you reneged. There have to be consequences. So bend over the table."

She hesitated again.

"NOW!" he said sharply causing Monica to visibly jump.

She turned, a look of near panic on her face, and faced the table. Leaning forward...

"And your skirt. Lift it!"

Reaching down, she took the edge of the black skirt she wore and pulled it up and over her hips revealing a pair of plain white panties.

"Now down..."

Monica began to lean forward.

"All the way...flat to the table."

Monica kept going until her stomach and breasts were flat on the surface of the hard wood. Chandler reached back and placed his hand on her rear, slipping his fingers between her buttocks and the silk of her undergarments.

"Another thing babe..."

Monica looked back at him over her shoulder, "I want you dressing sexier from now on...at least for me. So how about you wear only thongs starting tomorrow. And garters. I want you sexy for me. Okay?"

"I-I don't ha-have any garters or thongs."

"Then go buy some!" Chandler snapped at her obviously not pleased with her excuse.

Monica nodded quickly, agreeing to his terms. Chandler smiled, "Good," he said as he took a firm hold of her panties and pulled them down to her knees. Rubbing her buttock with his right hand...

"Now, brace yourself Monica."

"Wha-what are you going to..."

Chandler pulled his hand back and brought it down hard across her rear, slamming his palm into her right butt cheek.

"GGGYYYYAAAAAHHHH!" Monica screamed as an intense stinging pain shot up from her rear and through her body.

"CHANDLER! What the hell are you doing!" she yelled back at him as she began to stand up.

Grabbing a thick wad of Monica's hair from behind her though, Chandler shoved her head back down, nearly slamming her face into the table top.

"CH-Chandler? Please!"

"QUIET!" he barked at her as he pinned her to the table with one hand and rubbed her hot and stinging ass with the other.

"We had a deal and you broke it. Now this is the consequence. And you will accept it. Understand?"

Monica didn't answer.

"UNDERSTAND!"

"YES!" she blurted out, terrified, "I understand!"

"And you admit you deserve this?"

"I-I deserve this..."

Almost before she had finished speaking...WAP!...Chandler brought his hand down a second time on the same reddening cheek as the first.

"YYYAAAAHHHH!" Monica screamed again as a blistering pain shot through her again.

She reached back and placed her hands over her buttocks in an effort to protect them from further abuse.

"Move your hands Monica!" he ordered her.

She didn't.

Chandler reached down and began to unbuckle his belt and once undone, with one smooth motion, yanked it free of all the belt loops and pulled it off. Folding the strap in his hand, he brought it down hard on the table surface. As the leather hit the wood, it made an extremely loud...SCHWAP!...sound.

Monica visibly flinched, her eyes went wide as she saw it, "NO! Chandler, you can't!"

He leaned down, placing his face next to hers, "Then move your hands or you get the belt."

Looking up and him, tears began to run down Monica's cheeks and she slowly began to lower her hands uncovering her ass cheeks. Chandler let the belt go, leaving it on the table as he reached back and touched her rear again. The skin was hot to the touch.

"Only a few more, okay?"

She didn't answer, her body trembling as he lifted his hand a third time. Monica tensed as she anticipated the next blow...

WHAP!

Monica was pushed forward and gritted her teeth but didn't scream this time. Chandler smiled at her defiance even as she complied...

WHACK!

Another hard slap caused her to arch her back up. Monica turned her face and placed her forehead on the table surface. Her body was heaving and she was sobbing in pain. Instead of delivering another slap, Chandler stepped up behind his wife's bare bottom, still holding her by the hair. With his free hand, he pulled open his pants and let his cock spring free...

Monica could tell what was happening behind her..."Chandler? Wha-what are you doing?"

She flinched when she felt the tip of his cock between her buttocks. Chandler guided his erection, forcing the tip against the tight hole of her rectum...

"CHANDLER! What are you dooooiiiinnnnnggggg?"

Monica's question became a high pitched squeal as her husband's cock was forced deep into her asshole.

"OH SHIT!" she screamed as Chandler began to thrust hard into her rear.

With her right hand, Monica grabbed the edge of the table and gripped it hard as she was sodomized. She was grunting in time with his thrusts and gritting her teeth through the pain while her other hand curled into a fist, clutching the table cloth and nearly tearing it with her finger nails.

"Chandler please! You're hurting me!" she begged but he didn't stop.

"You're only getting what you deserve dear," Chandler snarled back as he thrust deep into her asshole, "You are my wife after all."

Monica simply lay there for the next few minutes, whimpering and grunting as she was fucked up the ass hard. After another few minutes, she felt a warm stickiness as Chandler came inside her rectum, filling her rear with his seed.

"Oh yeah, that's it. Take it all bitch!" Chandler grunted as he climaxed hard.

Finally, Chandler fell forward, collapsing on top of his wife and letting her hair go. She simply lay under him, stunned and not fighting but flinching in pain as she pulled herself free of her. Standing up behind her, Chandler reached down and grabbed his belt. Monica flinched again as she saw him lift it. She relaxed though as he simply began to push the leather through his belt loops again. Monica began to stand, gingerly and saying nothing.

Closing his pants and tightening his belt, Chandler brushed her hair from her shoulder, revealing her tear stained face.

"I'm going to watch some TV dear. Let me know when dinner is ready, okay?"

She didn't respond as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. He backed away and watched as Monica turned to walk into the kitchen, limping as she did.

About an hour later, Chandler was seated at the head of the large dinner table in front of a full place sitting of dishes. From behind him, Monica emerged from the kitchen carrying a large tray with what appeared to be a pot roast on it. As she stepped up to the table, Chandler looked her up and down and smiled. His wife was wearing a pair of high heels and a cooking apron but nothing else. Her ass cheeks were still a bright red from the abuse he had unleashed on them earlier.

She set the tray down and, using a large serving utensil, slid a piece of roast into his plate which already had several vegetables and bread on it. He took a sip of wine from his glass as he watched Monica remove her apron and sit down in a chair next to him, totally nude.

"Is that how you are going to eat dinner?" he asked.

She nodded, "I-I thought you would enjoy it, " she responded sheepishly.

"I do."

"B-but, I'm not going to eat yet," she said staring down at the table, "I-I'll wait for you to finish and I'll eat later."

Chandler nodded, enjoying his wife's new found submissiveness. Without another word, he picked up and knife and fork and began to cut into his pot roast as Monica took a napkin from the table and laid it across his lap.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.

**American Psycho - I'll be There for You**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Summary: Working behind the scenes, Patrick tries to help Chandler with a problem at work.

Chapter 4

* * *

Starring:

Christian Bale as Patrick Bateman (American Psycho)

Matthew Perry as Chandler Bing (Friends)

Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore (Gilmore Girls)

Kim Raver as Nico Reilly (Lipstick Jungle)

Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart (Iron Man 1&2)

* * *

A few more weeks have passed...

Chandler Bing sat at his desk, leaning back and staring out the window over the city. He was smiling slightly to himself. Things were going pretty well for him. Nearly two months ago, he had saved the life of a Wall Street shark by the name of Patrick Bateman. Patrick and he had become friends since then and Patrick had shown his appreciation by showing Chandler the life he had been missing.

Patrick had taken him to places and parties and galas that he never even knew existed. In the course of this, Chandler had met Mikela, a beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties, who Chandler had been sleeping with since the day they had met. Plus, he had also taken Patrick's views of life and women, while many would argue they were a bit draconian or even misogynistic, to heart. By being firmer at home with Monica, his wife, Chandler was once again the king of his castle.

In short, Chandler was the happiest he had ever been.

"Chandler!"

He was snapped out of his day dream by a sharp voice calling his name, "Where have you been?"

Chandler looked up and saw a pretty young woman dressed in professional attire standing in the doorway to his office.

"The meeting starts in five minutes," she added as she walked into the room.

"I, ah, I..." Chandler wasn't sure what to say; he couldn't tell the truth. That he had spent his two hour lunch fucking his mistress at her apartment, "I had an appointment," he blurted out and prayed that would be enough to placate the questioner.

"Well, talk about cutting it close. This is your big day," she said with a warm smile.

The young woman was Rory Gilmore, a smart and very pretty woman only a few years out of college who worked in the same company as Chandler. Rory was in her mid to late twenties. She was tall, standing about five feet nine inches tall. She was dressed as she always was, in smart but also sexy business attire, which meant a silk white blouse and a dark pencil skirt and heels. If he stared hard enough, Chandler could see the outline of her black lace bra through the sheer material. Rory had long straight dark brown hair and pale skin. Her most striking feature, at least to Chandler, was her eyes, which were the palest blue he had ever seen.

She was right though, today was a big day. The meeting she was referring to was a staff meeting where the new head of the division that Chandler worked in was to be announced.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said as he stood, "But the promotion is still up in the air."

Rory waved off his comment, "Oh please, everyone knows you are a shoe in. No one is more qualified than you."

Chandler stepped up to her and couldn't help but stare into her pretty face. To be honest, Chandler had a bit of a crush on Rory for some time. She reached out and began to straighten his tie and he let her do so, enjoying the attention from the pretty young woman.

From behind the two of them..."Well, well, well, am I interrupting something?"

Chandler looked up and Rory wheeled, both a bit startled by man leaning casually in the doorway.

"Patrick? What are you doing here?"

Patrick Bateman approached, his face looking a bit hurt by Chandler's question, "Me? I'm here to show my support for my savior of course. Just wanted to say good luck on getting your promotion."

Chandler seemed very much appreciative, "Wow, thanks Patrick."

They both stood for a few seconds until, "...and this is?" Patrick asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Patrick this is Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Patrick Bateman."

Rory reached out and took Patrick's hand as he extended it. Chandler couldn't help but notice how Rory tossed her hair when confronted with Patrick. Chandler rolled his eyes at her posturing towards the handsome man.

"Pleasure to meet you Rory. You'll have to forgive Chandler's rudeness...he has a lot on his mind lately."

"Oh, I know, that big promotion."

"Among other things," Patrick added, smirking at Chandler as Rory didn't seem to note the comment.

Rory turned to face Chandler, and turning her back to Patrick. As she did, Patrick leaned back, obviously staring at her ass while reaching his hand out and bringing it up as if he was going to grab her but stopping only inches short. Chandler tried to maintain a straight face when facing her while ignoring Patrick's antics.

"Now, don't forget, you only got about two minutes," Rory cautioned as she wheeled to leave.

The instant she turned, Patrick's lewd expression faded quickly and was replaced by a charming smile, "And it was a pleasure to meet you Patrick."

"You too miss," he replied and slipped up next to Chandler as the two men watched Rory saunter from the office.

"Man, she is sweet. You ever tap that?"

"What? No!"

"Just asking."

The two men stood for several long seconds in silence...

"So, you wouldn't mind if I tap it?"

"Okay, that's it. I gotta go."

"Of course of course, good lucky buddy."

Chandler stopped as he began to leave, "So, assuming I do get my big promotion, how about we go out and celebrate tonight? I'll even pay."

Patrick took two steps back, like he had been hit with an invisible hammer, You? Pay? Oh my god? Who are you?"

Chandler made a smirking face, "Haha, very funny. So?"

"Not tonight bro, I gotta hot date."

"When don't you have a hot date?"

"True. But this could be epic even for me. She's a journalist for Vanity Fair. Smoking hot blonde with legs that could wrap themselves around your head three times and still have more to spare. Christine Everwood...Everhart...something like that. Anyway? She has a bit of a reputation if you know what I mean?"

Chandler looked puzzled...

"She puts out to get leads."

"Ah!"

"So, I promised her this in depth look at behind the scenes of Wall Street. You know, showing her where all the bodies are buried."

"Really? You gonna do that?"

"Well, no, but I can still fuck the hell out of her up until she figures it out."

"You are incorrigible," Chandler told him as he headed for the hall.

"Someone got a word of the day calendar."

As Chandler walked out of the office, "So, that's a yes on tapping Rory's ass?" Patrick called out after him loud enough for several people in the office to hear.

Chandler turned, obviously embarrassed by Patrick's question, "Do I need to call security or can you find your own way out of the building?"

Patrick held his hands up in a sign of mock surrender, "I think I can handle it."

Chandler headed off down the hall and turned a corner, disappearing from sight. Rather than leaving though, Patrick headed off into the office as well. He passed several people sitting at desks, smiling at each and waving to several. He had long ago perfected the art of fitting in. Simply put, act like you belong there and no one will question you.

Patrick made several turns, moving deeper and deeper into the office space. He passed a number of empty offices until he saw one with a small plaque mounted on the wall. It read : 'Rory Gilmore'; indicating the office was the young woman he had just met. Nonchalantly looking around and not seeing anyone, Patrick slipped inside.

Looking over her desk, he picked up several knick-knacks and put them back. Stepping over to a set of shelves he examined a series of pictures she had on them. In one was a woman, who appeared in her mid-forties.

"Bit old for my tastes, but still MILF-tastic!" he muttered to himself as he set the picture back down.

Glancing over to a collage of pictures in a single large frame, Patrick examined it. In several of the pictures was a younger Rory along with a younger version of the woman he had just commented. He assumed this was Rory's mother. Also in the frame was a blue ribbon. Patrick leaned in and read the printing on it. It said: 'Valedictorian, Star's Hollow High School.'

"Star's Hollow," he said to himself, "Sounds quaint...might have to plan a vacation," he said with a smirk, "Maybe a long weekend."

While Patrick tried to find his way out of the office, Chandler stood in a crowded conference room along with about fifty other people. Their boss, the CEO of the company, a thin man in his mid-sixties, addressed the group. Chandler wasn't really listening. He was saying something about the future, and growth, Chandler was pretty sure he heard that, but little else, Chandler was instead thinking about trying to remain calm and cool when his boss announced that he was the new director.

"...and, so I've decided we need some new blood..."

'Be cool Chandler,' he told himself.

The CEO continued, "...and I've brought in someone who has a proven track record of..."

'Wait, huh what?' suddenly Chandler began listening to what his boss was saying.

"...and so, I am proud to announce the new head of this division...Nico Reilly."

When he said the name, a woman, tall and lean with tan skin and dressed in a sharp blue suit stood from the table she was sitting at and stepped up to the microphone amid applause from the room. Chandler could feel the blood draining from his face as he absent-mindedly clapped along with the rest of the employees. As he did, he looked up and saw Rory, who was staring at him with a look of sadness on her face. She mouthed the words, "I am so sorry" to him as well.

Suddenly, Chandler felt very self conscious. Everyone in the room expected Chandler to get this promotion and he could feel all the eyes on him as Nico began to speak. Chandler wasn't listening to what she said, it really didn't matter. He just stood, stunned, while he waited for her to be done talking so he could go back to his office, shut the door, crawl under the desk, and die.

Finally, after the longest most horrible several minutes of his life the speech stopped. As his fellow co-workers began to file out, Chandler tried to mix with them to get out as soon as possible. Just as he was about to reach the door...

"Mister Bing? Please stay a moment."

Chandler's heart sank and as the last person filed out, he shut the door and turned. He was alone with Nico, the woman who had gotten his job. She approached, hand extended.

"Pleasure to meet you Chandler, can I call you Chandler?"

He took her hand and nodded. Even though he was still a bit stunned and felt like this woman had ruined his life, Chandler had to admit, she was very attractive. Nico Reilly was tall and lean. She had the appearance of a fortyish woman who worked out regularly, lean and strong. She was dressed professionally but with an eye to show off her body, as many professional women did using as much of their sexuality as they were comfortable with to get noticed.

Her light blue silk blouse was open at the top just enough to show off her cleavage and her dark pencil skirt was just high enough to show off her legs, lean and tan.

"Good, call me Nico. I thought we should talk. I know how awkward this can be. Everyone I have spoken too says you are great at what you do. I know you must be disappointed but I hope I can count on you for support."

Chandler nodded as Nico kept talking about how important he was to the team and how she saw him going far. Finally, she was done and he thanked her and wished her well in her new job and left. Instead of going back to his office, Chandler turned down a side hall to secluded restroom that few people knew of. He entered and walked into one of the empty stalls. Pulling the door shut, he sat down on the toilet seat just staring at the door and glad to be alone.

* * *

Later that night...

Chandler was alone in his office. I was late, nearly nine PM. He had managed to avoid most people; they seemingly knew enough to give him some space. He picked up the phone and dialed. Patrick answered...

"Hey Bing, how's the newest director of..." Patrick paused, "Whatever the fuck it is you do?"

"Oh, ah, well, yeah, about that, I..."

Patrick finished his sentence, "You didn't get it."

"No."

"Oh hey man, I'm sorry. I know how important that promotion was. What happened?"

"They brought in some hot shot executive, Nico Reilly; a real shark."

"What? Some slash took your job? No fucking way! Look, I say I come over there and we rape the shit out of this bitch!"

Chandler chuckled at what he assumed was one of Patrick's bit too extreme jokes, "That's a very sweet offer but I think I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I ah, I'm gonna go home and relax."

"You do that buddy. Give it to your wife good and hard, that'll make you feel better. Look, tomorrow, you and me. I'm gonna take you out and make you forgot all this shit. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. See you tomorrow."

Patrick put his cell phone down and stood as if thinking for several seconds before he turned back to the other person in the room. The woman about ten feet away was beautiful; even in her current state. She was tall and tan with an incredible body, athletic and strong but feminine. She had long and thick blonde hair and long to die for legs and pert, firm breasts with small dark brown nipples.

Her body though was quivering and her head was hanging low as Patrick approached. Her tan skin was crisscrossed with red welts and deep cuts all across her back and stomach and chest and thighs. While her feet were on the ground and she was barefoot, her arms were extended above her and held firmly by chains running upward to the ceiling. She was also totally nude.

"Sorry about that Christine. That was a friend. He's having a bit of a bad day."

Patrick was standing right in front of her, arms crossed with a long thin bullwhip dangling from his right hand. He too was naked and his cock was totally hard between his legs.

Christine Everhart lifted her head, tears running down her face and her body trembling with terror and what appeared to be dried cum on her cheeks and forehead. Patrick had brought her here over an hour ago. He had lied to her and lured her to this empty room where he had obviously brought numerous women before her. He reached up and yanked the piece of silver duct tape over her mouth off.

Christine flinched in pain as he ripped it off her, "Pl-please, Pat-patrick-k, let me go. Pe-people know I'm here. They wi-wil m-miss me..."

Patrick smiled and made a 'tsk tsk' sound as he shook his head, "No my dear Christine I don't think so. I was your confidential source remember. Even a stupid cunt of a reporter like yourself knows enough not to tell anyone about me until I have given you your story. I willing to bet no one knows who I am or where you are tonight."

He set the whip down on a small table next to him, "And no one ever will..." he said menacingly as Patrick picked up a knife and approached.

"Now, where were we?"

End Chapter 4


End file.
